The Other Side of Callie Torres
by lovesickfalcon91
Summary: Callie Torres, now a doctor at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital is practically settled down. I mean she has the perfect girl, Dr. Arizona Robbins. But what happens when Callie's past comes back and old urges also resurface.


Callie Torres all but ran through the entrance of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, in search of her perky counterpart. In her haste she knocked over a nurse and a surgical technician. With forms scattered all around the floor, both individuals stared at the retreating form of the orthopedic attending. "Sorry," They both heard her yell before her dark blue scrubs disappeared around the corner. _Shit! Shit! Now of all times! Why, do you hate me, God? I'm a good doctor. I break bones for a good purpose. Please let everything turn out o.k. _Callie then proceeded to the elevator which would take her up to the pediatric floor.

"Whoa! Torres, where's the fire?" Mark Sloan, her best friend peered at her with a curious expression.

Callie, with a light sheen of sweat decorating her brow, looked at him, " Nothing, nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong? Has anything happened? Who told you?

"Um…nothing's happened, that I know of anyway. Are you sure you're alright? Oh, I get what this is. Arizona's been working long hours, you haven't been getting much pound cake. Having to go it solo, right? That's it this has to stop! I'm gonna tell Blondie to quit withholding sex, because frankly Torres it's turning you into a paranoid freak.

"What? No! No, I'm perfectly fine. Yup, nothing wrong here. You're the one who has to have constant sex to stay on point. Speaking of which, you may want to up the ante. You're looking a little peaky."

"Okay, now I know you're going through withdraw. Don't you worry Torres, I will have you right back on that horse in no time." Mark winks at Callie. Just then the elevator doors open and Mark Sloan strides right up to the nurse's station on Peds. "I'm looking for Dr. Arizona Robbins. You know, the blonde bundle of sugar." A grumpy Callie drags her feet behind her, not at all looking forward to the conversations ahead. Not only Mark's attempt to "help," but her own serious one with Arizona afterwards.

"Hello, Mark." Arizona appears behind him She regards him with a polite expression, wondering what her girlfriend's best friend is up to. Speaking of her girlfriend, Arizona spots the hot Latina. "Calliope." Arizona turns towards Callie and she lights up. Her face breaks into a grin, showing off those dimples that make Callie weak in the knees. Callie gives her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. Arizona sighs into the kiss, and reluctantly breaks apart, as Mark has intruded on the moment by placing himself between them.

"Blondie, I'm here to talk to you, for the sake of my friend." Callie rolls her eyes as Arizona looks at her. "Look, I know you've been busy, what with the sick kids and all but, all this pre-nookie without the actual nookie has to stop. A girl can't be sustained on foreplay alone. I mean look at her." Mark points at Callie. "She's a mess. A shell of her former self."

"Gee thanks, Mark." Mark hugs her, while cradling her head and petting her dark, black hair.

"Shhh, It's gonna be o.k. Callie. I got your back. I'm your person and as people we vowed never to let the other suffer through….abstinence." Mark says this with a horrified look. Arizona looks at him like he's gone crazy. Then she turns her questioning glance towards Callie.

"So Arizona, I suggest you give Callie here a mind-blowing orgasm before I have to intercede again. Let there be pound caking!" Mark gives the two women his best attempt at a serious facial expression, before leaving.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, you know Mark." Callie clears her throat. Arizona regards her with a cool expression, indicating that she is not going to drop the question. "He kinda saw me freaking out in the elevator and thinks I really need to get laid."

"Why were you freaking out? Is it really because of the lack of sex this week? Because if it is Calliope, I'm sorry, but you know I have a lot of work. And we talked about this. You said it was fine.."

"No _Ari_, It's not that. It's just that…..um …so my friend from California called me and he said they were gonna come visit me this weekend."

"That's it? Callie, that's not that bad." Arizona can't comprehend her girlfriends panic.

"The problem is that my friends have a different mentality from anyone you know. And I'm a little worried you guys might not get along." Callie slips her tongue over her bottom lip, a habit she had acquired since adolescence. Arizona found it unbelievably hot. "They're a little rough around the edges."

"Calliope, don't be worried, I'm sure I'll like them, but if you want I can give you some space so you can hang out with them for a few days." Arizona gives Callie a hug, gently rubbing her arm.

"Thank you, but you know what Arizona?" Callie whispers in her girlfriend's ear. "I think Mark may be right about one thing. I definitely need pound cake." With that Callie takes the pediatric surgeon's hand and guides her to the nearest on call room.

"Callie." Arizona looks worried. Callie removes her scrub shirt, tossing it aside.

"Yes?" Callie smirks at her. Arizona's gaze shifts from Callie's dark brown eyes to her tan, toned body.

"I…I have to go work." Callie removes her scrub pants. "Children, the children!" In her bra and panties, Callie strides over to Arizona. Her dark eyes even darker, like polished onyx. She kisses Arizona gently, with all the lust that's threatening to overtake her. She reaches up to cup Arizona's cheek giving her no room to retreat. With her other hand, Callie reaches between them and lays it over Arizona's center. She gives her a gentle squeeze. Arizona breaks the kiss with a sharp gasp.

"I'm sure the Peds residents and interns can take care of things for an hour or two." Arizona's eyes are hooded by her eyelids. She renews the kiss with fervor, causing Callie to release a chuckle. Callie slips her tongue in between Arizona's parted lips, tasting her. She tastes incredibly sweet. Ari's warm tongue massaging her own, claiming every inch of her mouth. Callie kisses down her bruised lips to her chin, following the dip of her neck. There she nibbles and licks until Arizona knees grow weak.

"Baby, are you marking me?" Arizona swallows.

"Yeah, Sweetie. I want people to know you're mine." On some primal level this appeals to Arizona. Her panties grow even more wet. Callie takes Arizona's shirt off. Reaching around, Callie unhooks Arizona's blue bra, exposing her pale, rose kissed breasts. Her nipples are already standing erect. Callie licks her lips, bending down and using her hot mouth. Arizona moans as Callie suckles her breast. Licking around the nipple, Callie teases her girlfriend. Finally, Callie kisses her nipple. She takes it into her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue. Alternating between gently sucking and soft swipes of her tongue. With her left hand Callie reached Arizona's left breast kneading the flesh there. Callie gives each breast her attention. She pulls back noticing that Arizona is desperate for release. Her breasts are shiny from her saliva.

"Calliope, please." Arizona pleads while quickly removing her scrub pants and panties. She draws them down her long legs. Callie notices the large wet spot on her panties. Arizona watches Callie's face, then brings the cloth to her nose and smells herself. Callie can't take it anymore. After removing her own bra and panties, she kisses Arizona. Callie urges Arizona to lay down in the on call bed. Callie makes room for herself between Arizona's legs. After parting her legs as wide as they'll go, Callie gazes at Arizona's most intimate region. She kisses down Arizona's abdomen. Down to her crotch which has been shaved, except for a blonde patch of hair shaped like an arrow. Callie follows this beacon.

"God, Arizona, you're so fucking wet, babe." Arizona's juices were dripping down the side of her legs. Her pussy was glistening. Tentatively, Callie uses her forefinger and thumb to part Arizona's lips, guarding her entrance. The soft lips give way to reveal more moisture. The sight makes Callie hungry. Callie licks up Arizona's juices all around her pussy area, completely bypassing her engorged clit. Still, Arizona moans in response. Encouraged by her response, Callie inserts her tongue into Arizona's vagina. Cries of ecstasy make Callie grit her teeth against her own increased desire. She can feel her girlfriend's walls clench. Callie fastens her mouth on Arizona's clit, enjoying how Arizona bucks her hips. Callie inserts her forefinger and middle finger into her dripping entrance. She rotates her fingers and meticulously licks all of Arizona's essence. Callie can barely hear Arizona anymore as the blonde has trapped her head between her thighs, trying to quell the burning inside her. The pleasure mounts until Arizona does not believe she can go higher. "That's it Ari, I want you to cum all over my face." Arizona can't help but to abandon control and succumb to her orgasm with the wildly dirty and erotic image Calliope had placed in her head.

"Uh! Oh, God!" Arizona exclaimed. Her whole body quivering, shock after shock of pleasure hitting her body, to the point of exhaustion. Still Callie remained between her legs, cleaning up her lover's pussy. After a few seconds Callie gets up and lays down next to Arizona. She draws the peaceful woman closer to her, caressing her golden locks. Callie cannot take her eyes away from the plain look of satisfaction on Arizona's face. Arizona opens her eyes, a smile drawing on her lips.

"Well, that was….awesome." Callie smiles in response.

"I do try." Callie retorts looking unbelievably smug. Arizona hits her shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't make more time for the two of us to be together, Calliope." Arizona looks at Callie and plants a peck on her lips.

"It's alright, I understand. Next time I'll just take you to an on call room and start taking off my clothes." She says jokingly. Arizona tries to look disapproving, but can't quite stay mad at Callie. "I'm kidding, so…you should probably get back huh?" Callie starts getting up. Arizona stops her.

"And have Mark Sloan come and lecture me about his best friend's sex appetite. I don't think so. Besides, It's my turn." At the last her tone takes on a breathy quality, which sends shivers down Callie's spine. Callie can't help but to think that Arizona is perfect, as her girlfriend asks for entrance into her mouth.

_xxx_

Arizona was remembering her hot and heavy encounter with Callie just an hour before as she was going over a patient's charts. At the same time Teddy, Addison, and Meredith were sitting with her in the cafeteria. The other three women were engrossed in their own conversation and did not notice the dreamy quality the blonde's eyes had taken.


End file.
